The Return of Raditz
by FoxwolfJackson
Summary: The Return of Raditz (my favorite character) in an all out brawl with the Z Fighters to save the world from an ultimate evil.
1. The Revival of the Villains

Dbz  
  
Saga 1  
  
Old Enemies; New Friends  
  
One sunny day, after the training of Uub and during a picnic, he asks Gohan about the Saiyans. Gohan said that there were 2 other Saiyans that he knew about, one was Nappa and one was Raditz. While eating a sandwich, Gohan talked about how his father had to sacrifice his life to kill Raditz. Gohan also explained how Nappa was killed by Vegeta. So Uub secretly collects the DragonBalls to revive them, thinking that when they died they weren't so strong. Little did he know what was he about to start, an ultimate war between good and evil… events that could destroy the universe…and casualties on both sides, events that will affect our heroes remaining heroes forever and possibly change the course of their lives. Uub wished back Nappa and Raditz to this plane of existence. Uub also wished them to be back on earth. After granting the wish the earth DragonBalls disappeared… perhaps forever… A few days later at home, during a reunion, Bulma tells about her new invention," The Super Pills," They are guaranteed to increase your strength to a Super Saiyan forever, according to the number on the capsule. Her first test subjects of the original Super Saiyan pills were Trunks and Goten, who took a vacation on the Planet Namek to help regain their sanity. Another of her (so-called) clever inventions was the portable door to the hyperbolic time chamber. This gives a person the ability to go in and out of the chamber like before. Later on, Bulma becomes troubled. When she was asked why, she says the dragon radar as well as a spaceship has been stolen. Goku suspects something and asks Bulma to trace it. She says it stops on the planet: Garmia 12. Garmia 12 is a planet with life forms that live below the surface with technological, biological, and spiritual advances. They are a peaceful race but will defend with great force if necessary. As Goku left for Garmia 12, he decided to use a spaceship to follow the other one, just in case that ship changes course. As Goku's ship starts up, the ship malfunctions…all thrusters are down. It takes 2 days to repair and now Goku is on the way to Garmia 12. After 3 days of uneventful traveling Goku nearly runs into a star. Goku asks Bulma why is there a star if it wasn't in the path to Garmia 12 according to the map. Bulma does a scan and realizes that Garmia 12... it's no longer there! Goku asks Bulma to track the ship. She confirms it is on the way to Visor 12. Visor 12 is a place where the one of the orange star Dragon Balls is held. It was sent to that barren planet for safekeeping. Goku asks what are the orange star Dragon Balls. Bulma explains that the orange star Dragon Balls are mystical dragon balls... capable of doing anything the person asks... he gets only two wishes... but he could even create a new life form if he wanted...or increase the strength anyone... to a limit. They are not spread across a planet but across the universe. Goku hurries off to Visor 12 and 5 days later realizes that all Visor 12 is now an asteroid belt orbiting the star. Bulma says that the only two planets left holding the Dragon Balls are Ontis 7 and Ontis 13. The ship is going to Ontis 7 so Goku decides to go to Ontis 13. That was the last that was heard from Goku. The other spaceship is returning to earth and it contains many strong people. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutzu, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Hercule, Videl, Piccolo, Pan, Android 18, and Vegeta take all of Bulma's power pills. Unfortunately not all pills could make you Super Saiyan 3 and there aren't enough for everyone.   
  
Gohan, Uub, and Mr. Buu don't take any pills.   
  
Videl is an equivalent to Super Saiyan 1.  
  
Android 18, Hercule, and Chi-Chi are equivalent to Super Saiyan 2.  
  
The rest are Super Saiyan 3. All are at Kami's Lookout when Raditz appears. Our heroes get ready to fight him when he said that he is a spy for Goku. He says that he overheard nappa saying that he'll kill raditz after Nappa takes over the world. He says that Nappa will start the search for Goku in a day, and he advises our heroes to train. All heroes train for a day inside the hyperbolic time chamber thanks to Bulma's portable door. Raditz was assigned to this area for the search. He says that it's best to hide in the mountains, so the crew go there. Another day of training passes when Raditz appears, and he has two pieces of important news. He says Nappa and his henchmen, including himself, took some funny pills that were found on the ground that made everyone very powerful. The other piece of news is that Nappa will arrive in an hour. An hour of resting for our heroes and then the fight. Nappa, Raditz, Frieza, and Kid Buu arrive.   
  
Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoutzu attack Nappa.  
  
Android 18, Videl, Chi-Chi, and Bulma attacks Frieza.  
  
Raditz (who shows that he is no longer loyal to Nappa) attacks Kid Buu.  
  
Piccolo, Vegeta, Hercule, Good Buu, and Uub stay on the side as a substitute.  
  
As the fighting rages a sudden blast of energy downs everyone fighting Nappa. Cell arrives and Fat Buu fights him while Piccolo takes over the fight against Nappa. A few minutes pass and Goku appears, hoping to fight. He says that Supreme Kai healed him and took him to Earth. When he landed on Ontis 13, his ship malfunctioned and his life support systems and communications were out. He became unconscious but somehow Supreme Kai found and saved him, and now he is on Earth. As the battle rages, more of our heroes are down...Android 18, Videl, Chi-Chi, Uub, and Piccolo are down leaving only Hercule, Bulma, Fat Buu, Vegeta, Gohan and Goku in the fight.  
  
(update [Nappa: Vegeta  
  
Cell: Fat Buu (a.k.a. Mr. Buu or Good Buu.)  
  
Kid Buu: Raditz and Goku  
  
Frieza: Gohan])  
  
A stray blast of energy severely injures Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutzu, and Piccolo. Goku leaves the fight to make the spirit bomb as the others fight bravely. Suddenly Cell drops back to form his own. Both are completed and they are both shot. Fat Buu thinks quick, and pins down Frieza, Kid Buu, and Nappa at once. Buu then shoots a blast, which sends Cell's bomb right back at him as Goku's bomb hits everyone that Buu was pinning down. Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, and Hercule all sense a powerful evil person near and decide to investigate leaving Goku behind. When they return they see Goku there, standing around and doing nothing. He seems to be slightly dressed differently. Gohan realizes that all their friends have disappeared from the ground. As Gohan starts to ask why, Goku attacks Hercule. All heroes fight back bravely but they are no match for "Goku''. Gohan asks what is Goku doing. Goku says that it's a good question. He says he is really Super Buu, a Super Buu that absorbed: Piccolo, the other heroes, Nappa, and the other villians. He says this is possible because the orange star dragon balls created him... giving him a second chance as Super Buu and not Kid Buu. He was created on Ontis 13, where he met Goku. Goku fought back and nearly killed Buu, but Buu managed to absorb him. A while later Supreme Kai arrives and Super Buu takes on the form of Goku. Supreme Kai heals him and takes ''Goku" to Earth. Buu waited until everyone was nearly destroyed by the spirit bomb before he absorbed them. Gohan says he has an idea... He just needs Bulma and Hercule to stall Buu while he and Vegeta train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. About 30 minutes later a person emerges. He calls himself: Vegetablegoawayfromhan, but prefers to be called by his nickname, Vegehan. Vegehan takes on Buu in a 1-on-1 and defeats him easily. He says unless Buu wants to die, they'll continue in the time chamber. A minute later Vegehan emerges with all the heroes there and he blasts the door, sealing all the villains in the chamber for all eternity... He said he put some energy in there, energy that cannot be absorbed, energy that will prevent any ruptures coming from inside there. Only then did they realize that they forgot to bring out Fat Buu... However, the TV was on and they heard the song "She-Bangs" from the American Idol Guy... they were so distracted and laughing that they did not realize that Nappa had escaped. The end. 


	2. Payback, and Payback again

DBZ  
  
Saga 2  
  
Mistaken Identities  
  
Six months have passed since the ultimate fight of good and evil and all have been restored to life, thanks to the Namek Dragon Balls. Goten and Trunks have returned from their vacation… not fully stable. They were not informed of the crisis that happened while they were away, thinking that would only distress them further. At first they seemed normal, joining everyone in all activities. All started to seem well, but soon they started to drift off from the group, going to unknown places for long periods of time, worrying Bulma and Chi-Chi. Soon they disappeared altogether, even their energy were nowhere to be found. Goku made the suggestion that they will return soon, but five days passed and they hadn't returned. Goku made the suggestion that he would look for them, saying it wouldn't take more than an hour. An hour… two hours… even three hours passed and Goku hadn't returned so Vegeta, Raditz, and Gohan leave to look for him. Soon their energy signals disappear too, so the rest of the group decides to look for them… Goten and Trunks returns home thinking of the wild adventure they just had. They went into a secret place on earth, deep underground. They built a machine that would cover their power levels. They both wished to be as strong as Goku so they could be like him and save the world. So they decided to build a door to the hyperbolic time chamber… a door that would be harder to destroy than the last one. Soon they completed it and walked inside, and the sight that met their eyes was a sight they wouldn't ever forget. All around them there were villains everywhere, and their power was enough to overwhelm them. Although they fought back bravely they were no match, so they were imprisoned by Nappa. Nappa kept them in a cell, and would take them out to fight them. Sometimes they had imagined they heard other voices like Goku, but they never saw the actual person. Eventually they fought their way out and escaped, to go home. But they arrived at home and noticed that no one they knew was there, in fact it seemed that they had disappeared while they were gone. Goten thought that their friends and family were searching for them and decided that they both should stay and wait. So this brings us to the present time. Goten and Trunks bring a copy of the door to the chamber and train there. Finally Goten and Trunks turn Super Saiyan 3 wait for about 20 minutes when Bulma arrives with Chi-Chi, Android 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutzu, and Piccolo. Our Heroes greet each other but Goten and Trunks suspect something. Soon Goten and trunks are attacked by their "friends". Goten says to Trunks that their "friends" have become really strong. After a furious fight, Goten and Trunks seal their opponents in the time chamber. Soon they sense a great amount of energy appear out of nowhere for a quick second. Curious they go in the direction.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Goten and Trunks' secret laboratory, Nappa is creating a clone for each hero that was captured. Suddenly the power level covering machine's generator stuttered enough to send their energy out for a brief moment. Nappa says to raise the alarm. They feel Trunks and Goten coming quickly. They send out the rest of the clones and quickly make another duplicate copy of the captives.  
  
Goten and Trunks arrive at their secret base. As soon as they get there the rest of the clones come out along with the ones they fought earlier. As Goten and Trunks get ready to fight, the clones come up and say that its okay, that they are the real thing. Goten and Trunks trust them and go in. Soon they come in and find clones of all of heroes, except Goten and Trunks (obviously). All fight and defeat their clones, but the real Goku pleads with Goten and Trunks to not kill them. As the real heroes are rescues all return to home, leaving Goten and Trunks there. They insisted that our heroes should go since it was Goten and Trunks' fault that they were in this mess, and they plan to clean it up.  
  
Our heroes start to go home but Goten and Trunks stay and look for Nappa. They find Nappa, his henchmen, and his clones trying to follow our heroes to kill them. Goten and Trunks intercept them and starts to fight Nappa. Nappa asks to fight in the chamber, hoping that the fight will end soon, and the chamber would slow down time. He hoped that Goku wouldn't be as far. So the fight begins... Goten and Trunks beat everyone, but Nappa proves to be a challenge. Our friends here fuse to become Gotenks... Luckily, the power was so high that Nappa was blown a great distance away from the door. Gotenks turns and starts to leave, but Fat Buu appears. He is really mad about being left in the chamber, and during that time, he created 48 Evil Buus. Goku is admiring Bulma's new invention, which allows you to see inside the chamber... like a crystal ball. He sees the 49 Buus and Gotenks in there. Realizing that this was a decision that he'd rather not make he blasted the door down, leaving Goten, Trunks, Good Buu, Nappa, and 48 Evil Buus. Goku is given a chance to save our friends. The door was apparantly having it's own mind. It says that it wants Goku to get a deck of playing cards. Goku then shuffles the deck. If he draws a card of hearts, then Goten is saved. If the card is a spade, then Trunks is saved. If a diamond is drawn, it saves Fat Buu. If a club is drawn, it releases a hero. If the ace of spades is drawn, then all heros are killed. If the ace of hearts is drawn, then all heroes are freed. If any other ace is drawn, then all villains are freed. Goku can only draw one card. Goku was confused with the instructions, and decided that there is no deal. Goku, then, decides to draw a card for fun, and it was the ace of hearts.   
  
The end. 


End file.
